Out of Your Mind
by GreenBeaver
Summary: Lucia Stephen's is a ordinary 26 year old psychiatrist, until she gets abducted by the Greek God Apollo. Apollo needs her help, he wants her to be a psychiatrist to the Greek gods! Lucia has no choice in the matter and she is thrust into the strange world
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Disclaimer: The only character that is completely mine is Lucia. All other characters are from Greek Mythology.AN: Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. This is a intro chapter and the chapters to come will be longer. Please read and review. Thanks

**Introduction**

Lucia Stephen's sat at one of the ornate tables at her favourite coffee shop. Her shocking red hair was cut short, with flaring ends, while her clothes where a sort of casual/ business. She was approached by a handsome young man while sipping her coffee. This man seemed different from other people. He seemed to have a glow to him. He had short, curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a smooth face. He was wearing a tight white shirt, with jeans.

"Are you Dr Stephen's?" he asked in a smooth tone. She was surprised. Lucia wasn't often disturbed while at her favourite coffee shop in the city. She thought of it as her sanctuary, a place where no one would find her.

"I am. And you are?" she replied, showing no surprise in her voice.

He sat down, in a chair by the table, in one fluid motion. "My name is Apollo and I am in need of your expertise."

"If you want to make an appointment then you should do so through my office." Lucia smoothed her red hair with one hand absentmindedly. She found it hard to keep her voice calm in front of such a handsome looking man. Apollo chuckled and looked straight into her eyes. She felt like she was being pulled in by his gaze.

"To tell you the truth, it is not only me who needs a psychiatrist, but my whole family. We have, you could say, serious problems." He looked over Lucia's shoulder, apparently looking at nothing. He seemed like he was trying to think his way out of a hard problem. "I can not talk here but my family is willing to pay good money for your services."

Lucia sighed impatiently.

"I would be more than happy to help you and your family, but as I have said, if you want and appointment then you will have to go through my secretary first. This is my rule and I make no exceptions. Now if you don't mind, I have places to go." She moved from her seat and went to put her coffee cup in the bin, but she didn't get very far. Apollo grabbed her arm and muttered a few words. Before Lucia could shout, she saw the world dissolve around her. I must be dreaming, she thought before the world went black.

When Lucia came to the world was still black, but she could feel Apollo standing by her. She felt for his face and gave it one hard slap. Lucia heard him gasp in shock and put his hand to his face.

"What was that for!?" he cried in dismay.

"That" she replied, "was for transporting me to an unknown place with little light." Lucia heard Apollo chuckle.

"Well the light thing is just dad being dramatic. He does things like that in his old age. Just a sec." He patted Lucia's shoulder reassuringly and cupped his hand to his mouth.

"DAD!" he shouted "Can you please turn on the lights and let us in. Its me, Apollo, and I have a guest as well."

A column of light appeared from up above, stunning Lucia momentarily. She then felt herself being lifted up, yet she could not see anything due to the light. When her sight had been restored, she squeaked in fright. An old man with a white beard, wearing what appeared to be a toga, was staring straight into her eyes. She adverted her gaze and looked around her. The room was furnished and built in a ancient Greek way, except with modern advancements. She saw a laptop computer, a ball of light that looked like a T.V, a modern lounge and a desk for studying at. It looked like a living room of an old eccentric historian who had his teenage son living with him.

"So this is the new shrink." the old man said.

"Yes Dad." Apollo said in a impatient way. Turning to Lucia, Apollo offered a drink, to which Lucia only stared. Sighing he sat down on the lounge. "Lucia, this is my dad, Zeus. Dad, this is Dr Stephen's, our new shrink."

"I am?" Lucia asked.

Stunned Zeus turned to Apollo.

"You mean you haven't told her yet?" he whispered. Apollo shook his head.

"There wasn't enough time."

"Why wasn't there enough time, your a god after all. You have all of eternity!" Zeus yelled. Lucia jumped away from both of the men. Many thoughts were racing through her mind. Who was this strange man, was he a god and why did he need her help? Apollo looked exasperated.

"Thanks for letting the cat out of the bag Dad. Well I guess it had to come out anyway. Dr Stephen's, as you know I am Apollo, but what you don't know is that I am the actual Greek god. So you can guess that my father here is the actual Zeus. My family is in desperate need of psychiatric help and you are the best that Earth has to offer. So you will know live here and treat my family. You don't need to worry about Earth. Time on Earth goes slower than it does here. So what do you say, will you help my family? Of course you don't really have a choice but its polite to ask."

Lucia gulped.

"Can I have that drink?" she asked meekly.


	2. Chapter 2: Hung Over

AN: Hello all! I'm sorry the chapter was so long coming but I was editing it for a while. I'm looking for an editor, someone to check the grammar and look at the story line to see if it makes sense, if its funny, if bits should be cut out ect. So if your interested please message me. And a big thanks to blackpen, COUGARS SHADES, Bluer Sky and Smiling Eyes for the reviews.  
GreenBeaver

**Chapter 2: Hungover**

Lucia woke up with a splitting headache. The last thing she could remember was singing at the top of her lungs, she must have been quite drunk. Opening her eyes, Lucia was greeted with the sight of her bedroom, which was a welcome sight. Her room was small, yet tidy. Her walls were a creamy white and the carpet matched the walls, her brown wood desk stood against a wall, a few bookcases, a wardrobe and windows made the room seem less bare. It was all there, all of Lucia's stuff was in her room. Maybe it was all a dream, Lucia thought but this idea was shattered when someone knocked on the door before barging in. A 40 year old women (or that's the age that Lucia thought she was) entered the room. She had dark brown hair and was wearing what looked like a Ionic chiton, a dress with long sleeves that was worn by ancient Greek women. Walking over to the window, she opened the blinds. A light seared through the room, almost blinding Lucia. "Who?" Lucia asked in a whisper, every sound was painful for Lucia to hear.

"Why hello there." the women said in a painfully loud voice. "So your the new psychiatrist, Apollo said you were pretty but he didn't say you were this pretty."

Lucia stared openly at the women. Is she hitting on me? Lucia thought.

"Oh, I must be forgetting my manners. I'm Hestia, goddess of the hearth." She held out her hand to shake which Lucia ignored. Almost falling down, Lucia managed to get out of bed. She was still wearing the clothes she came in and was longing for a fresh pair of clothes. Haven become used to the light Lucia squinted out the window. Instead of seeing what was outside, all she saw was pure light.

"Were are we?" she asked in a soft voice.

"We are under Mt. Olympus, there is a spell in place so that light comes through windows." Hestia explained. Bustling over to the bed, Hestia proceeded to make it, while Lucia's stomach started growling. Hearing it Hestia laughed.

"You must be famished, I'll bring you your breakfast and something to ease that hangover of yours." she said with a wink. Lucia merely grunted in reply, her headache was getting worse. As Hestia opened the door, Lucia's headache loosened for a second.

"Hestia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing poppet."

"Well." Lucia started, "If I'm under Mt Olympus, then how can I be in the same room that I had on Earth?"

Hestia's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Well, its quite simple really. When Apollo persuaded Zeus that a shrink from Earth was needed, I thought of a way to make the transition easier. I just made a duplicate of your room and placed it here."

"Oh." Lucia whispered.

After Hestia left, Lucia walked slowly to her cupboard and opened the door. Yes, she thought as she saw that all of her clothes and shoes were there. As she was finishing getting changed into jeans and a white blouse, there was a knock on the door. Loving the feeling of having cleans clothes again, yet still in a bad mood because of the headache, Lucia opened the door to find a grinning Apollo holding a file in his hands.

"And how are we today?" he asked in a sing song voice.

Lucia winced. "I'm ok but can you keep your voice down, I've got a splitting headache."

"As you wish madam." Apollo whispered as he strode past her and into the room. Lucia gave him a look of anger but she closed the door behind her. Apollo was looking around the room, surveying it as if he was going to buy it.

"You have taken this well." he said, turning to face her.

"I was never one to throw a tantrum." she replied.

"I have not even heard a single complaint or request to leave." Apollo said in astonishment.

"I can't even begin to think of going anywhere with a headache like this." She stumbled back to the bed and collapsed on it. Opening one eye to see Apollo, Lucia asked:

"Why am I under Mt Olympus? I thought the Greek god lived on top of Mt Olympus."

Apollo sat down on the bed and gazed at the window.

"We do." he whispered "This is just a place that Dad can use to hide from Hera. There are some other gods and goddesses staying here as well though. And that leads me to your fist patient."

Lucia glared at him. "How do you expect me to work with the mother of all hangovers?"

Apollo smiled, showing genuine warmth. He leaned over and touched her forehead, muttering a few words. Suddenly her headache was gone and the fuzz on her tongue had disappeared. If fact, all of her hangover symptoms had completely disappeared. She looked into Apollo's eyes in astonishment.

"Well I am a god of healing you know." he smiled. The smile sparked some annoyance in Lucia, she returned the same smile and punched him in the face. The punch was strong enough to knock him off the bed. He stood up, rubbing his cheek. "I take that was for imprisoning and making you work here."

"What do you expect?" she replied, with an acid tone.

He sighed, taking hold of her hand he pulled her off the bed and lead her out the door into a long corridor lined with doors.

"Where are we going?" she asked. As soon as the question left her lips, Apollo drew her to a stop in front of a door. The door was the same as all of the other doors except for a gold plate. The plate read: Dr Stephen's. Opening the door, Apollo ushered her in. The room reminded Lucia of a picture of Freud's office she once saw. It had a red, buttoned couch, with a mahogany desk and chair near it. Books lined the walls, and Lucia's diploma's were also hung. A pad of paper and a pen sat neatly on the desk.

"What is this place?" Lucia asked.

"This is your new office." was the reply. Lucia wandered around the room, touching the walls, couches and other objects in the room. She sat down in the big chair behind the desk. Placing the file in front of her, Apollo wandered to the door.

"I'll just call your first patient in."

"Wait!" cried Lucia. Apollo turned around, a spark of curiosity was in his eyes.

"Hestia was bringing me some food, could you get her to bring it in here?"

"Sure, sure."

As he closed the door, Lucia looked down at the file. The name Dionysos was written on the front. Opening the file, she found a profile on 'Dionysos' , including any 'problems' he has and how much 'help' he would need. She was interested to know that he was the god of wine, vegetation, pleasure and festivity. He was also a recovering alcoholic. A small knock emitted from the door, startling Lucia from her reading. Getting up, she walked over to the door and opened it. The sight she saw took her breath away. A young man stood in the doorway, his long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. His features were slightly feminine and a 4 o'clock shadow graced his cheeks. He was not muscular but he was not fat either, he was the kind of guy who would look good no matter how hung-over he was. It wasn't just his features that attracted Lucia, it was also his eyes. His eyes had a tremendous depth to them, they looked sad and happy at the same time. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"Are you Dr Stephen's?" he asked. That broke Lucia out of her reverie.

"Yes, please come in, sit down."

As Dionysos lay down on the couch, Lucia sat down in the chair, pen at the ready to write notes.

"So, I hear to your a recovering alcoholic, how's that going?" Lucia asked.

Dionysos sighed. "As well as any could have expected. I fail at every try to turn down a drink."

"Ok." She started off her notes on Dionysos with the note: Must to to AA meetings or equivalent of.

"Why do you think you can not refuse a drink?" she asked him in a pensive tone.

"I'm the god of wine god dam it! How can I not?!" he yelled, startling Lucia, making her write down: Needs anger management as well.

"Is there any pressure?"

"Well, I'm expected to drink wine. I have whole herds of followers who do nothing BUT drink wine. If I refuse a drink, what will they think of me, they may abandon me." Dionysos's eyes started to water and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't want to be abandoned."

After Lucia finished writing: possibly bipolar, she started to ask more questions.

"How does your wife feel about you drinking.?"

"She doesn't like it, she has tried to get me to stop before. And now she has... she has..." his voice cracked and great howling sobs rose from his throat.

"Left you?" Lucia prompted.

"No!" he yelled. "She has refused to drink wine."

"Oh you poor thing." said Lucia, sarcasm dripping from her voice. His teary eyes met hers in surprise, and they held a look of hurt.

"You don't understand. If she refuses wine, its like she's refusing me."

"So you could say that wine is part of you."

His tears started to dry as he looked at Lucia with amazement.

"How did you know that?"

Lucia shrugged. "You need to learn how to distance yourself from wine. I want to you repeat this affirmation every day : I am not wine and wine is not me, we are separate." She helped him off the coach, bringing him tissues to dry his tears.

"I also want you to go to AA meetings, or the equivalent of it. You may find it easier to stop drinking when you see how many other... people are trying to do the same thing."

"But isn't the session supposed to be longer?" Dionysos asked as he was steered towards the door. Lucia smiled cunningly.

"Well they are supposed to be but until I learn what I receive in payment for my services, the sessions will be shorter." She pushed him out the door before he could ask anymore questions. Closing the door behind Dionysos, Lucia sat down, her back to the door. She sat there for a few moments, amazed at her cunning in the payment department before her mind wandered back to the session. That was one of my weirder sessions, that's for sure, Lucia thought. A knock came from the door, that must be the food, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3: With Wings On His Feet

AN: Hello all! I know it has been a extreamly long time scince my last update, and for that I am sorry. I had a bad case of writers block. It was due to a reveiw asking where the hell I was that helped me get out of my writing slump. I thank all reveiwers for taking the time to read and reveiw my story, you really do make the difference. Another update will follow soon, maybe a few days or a week or so. This chapter is kind of a filler, so I'm sorry its so short. Thanks again.

GreenBeaver**  
**

**With Wings On His Feet **

Apollo walked down the corridor of doors, a tray of food in hand. He knew Lucia had asked him to get Hestia to bring the food, but he wanted to. He didn't know why he felt the need to Lucia wasn't anything special, at least not yet. Suddenly one of the doors to his right flew open and a young boy ran out of it, slamming the door behind him. "Whoa." Apollo said, as the boy almost ran into him.

"Sorry Apollo, didn't see you there." the boy apologised. The boy looked like he was ten years old. He had curly blonde hair that dangled to his shoulders and hazel eyes. His face looked perfect, the kind of face you would expect to see on a cherub. He wore the latest in 21st Century Earth fashion, blue cargo pants and a blue top. On his feet were white trainers, the really expensive kind. Two small white wings protruded from his back, giving him the look of a cupid. But what really made him look different from any Earth boy was the bow in his hand, accompanied by a quiver of arrows on his back. The bow was made out of oak, while half arrows looked like they were made out of pure gold, with dove feathers for fletching. The other half of the arrows looked like they were made from lead, with owl feathers for fletching. The boy looked at the tray of food in Apollo's hands. "Is that food for me?" he asked in an innocent voice, but Apollo wasn't having any of it.

"No, this food is not for you Eros." Apollo replied as if speaking to a very young child, trying to continue on his way but Eros blocked his path.

"If it isn't for me, then who is it for? Do you have a special someone?" Eros asked with a voice filled with mischief. As he was talking, Eros started fiddling with his bow, as if he wanted to use it. Apollo looked alarmed.

"It is for the new physiologist. She is hungry and I thought I would give her some food. She is with Dionysos right now." Apollo knew he wasn't exactly telling the whole truth but he didn't want to give Eros any ideas. Eros could make anyone fall in love, or be totally indifferent to a person, by shooting one of his arrows at them. Apollo had seen the effects first hand and didn't want him using the arrows on Lucia. Sighing dramatically Eros moved out of the way.

"Well then I had better let you get to your lady friend. Don't want to keep her hungry now, do we?" Hurrying past Eros, Apollo rushed to Lucia's office door. He just wanted to get inside, to her before anyone got any ideas. Knocking on the door, Apollo fixed a cheery smile to his face, he wanted to make a good impression.

Lucia heard someone knocking at the door. Standing up, she opened it expecting Hestia to come bustling through with food. But instead, Apollo wandered in, with a tray of toast and spreads in hand.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, I just brought you some breakfast." Apollo put the tray down on the desk, looking around for Dionysos. Lucia walked to the desk, before attacking the food. Apollo sat down on the couch, watching her eat. She looked up after a few minutes.

"Why are you still here?" she asked with a full mouth.

"Don't you want me to be here?" was the reply.

"I don't really mind, I'm just curious I guess. Aren't you a bit curious too?"

"About what?"

"About the fact that Dionysos isn't here?"

"I am, but I'll let you explain that."

Lucia took a sip from her glass of water before starting to explain.

"I will continue to give short sessions until I know what kind of payment I will get in return for my services." Lucia stated with a stubborn voice. Apollo chuckled, he never knew that Lucia has so fiery.

"I wouldn't have guessed that you were... what do you humans call it...a gold-digger." replied Apollo, earning an annoyed look.

"I would have you know that just because I want to exercise my right to paid work does not mean that I am a gold-digger. Do I look like I'm following old rich guys around?" This fiery onslaught caught Apollo slightly unprepared, leaving a uncomfortable silence that was only filled by the sound of Lucia eating. Hours seemed to pass in silence until after Lucia took the last bight of toast, a heavy fist pounded at the door. Apollo jumped to answer the door, eager for anything to puncture the thick silence. Opening the door, he looked onto the person in-front of him with a look of hate.

"Who is it Apollo?" asked a curious Lucia, moving forward to get a glimpse of their unknown visitor. Like most of the gods she had seen under Mt Olympus, this one took her breath away. A young man stood at the door, his eyes giving Apollo an amused look. This man looked to be but a few years younger than Apollo. Like Apollo he had brown hair but his was long and pulled back into a ponytail. His greenish eyes combined with the rest of his features gave him the look of a young goon, usually seen on collage campuses playing pranks. In his own way, this young man was just as handsome as Apollo, if not more. His shirt and shorts were that of a runner or at least someone who was going to their morning run. He wore unbranded sneakers with the image of a small angels wing on each side of the sneaker. From Lucia's fait knowledge of Greek mythology, this young man was most likely Hermes: god of messages, thieves and diplomacy among the other things he was a god of.

Hermes bowed extravagantly before speaking.

"Dear Apollo, sweet Apollo, beautiful Apollo, I have come far and wide to bring a most important message to a young lady who I believe is in your presence. I have heard that this lady is as beautiful as she is wise and I wish to beat you to the chase yet again." Hermes tone was full of mischief and his eyes danced at seeing Apollo's face turn red.

"Just what do you want Hermes? If you are here to give a message then give a message, just don't stay in my presence too long." Apollo spat from gritted teeth, it seemed he was trying very hard to resist the urge to punch Hermes. At Apollo's words, Hermes face held a mock wounded expression.

"My dear Apollo, are you not my friend? I know I may have done some things in the past to upset you but that was a while ago, surely you do not still hold a grudge?"

As only silence answered his question he continued on. "Anyway, I have a message for the lady. She is to come to Zeus immediately, I will escort her so she won't get lost in our hallowed halls."

"I will take her." answered Apollo, trying to shut the door in Hermes face but he was to slow. Hermes thrust his foot in the door way, blocking the door from being closed.

"Uh, uh, uh." said Hermes shaking his index finger. "I was told to bring this young lady to Zeus and I shall." With that he took a step into the room, avoiding Apollo and took Lucia by the arm. Giving up, Apollo grunted his assent let Hermes pass with a bewildered Lucia is tow. Lucia looked back as Apollo stormed off down the hall in the opposite direction, his anger radiating off him like steam. Suddenly, when Apollo was out of sight, Hermes looked around as if to see if anyone was there and burst into laughter.

AN: That ending was kind of sudden wasn't it...As I said this is a filler chapter, so more chapters will be following soon. Thanks for reading!

GreenBeaver


End file.
